What is Happening?
by richgirl555cub
Summary: Tate (ta-tea) and Claudia were just two ordinary girls. But one day they made a huge mistake. They mixed Fairy Tail and Soul Eater together. But that's not all. Tate and Claudia were somehow sucked into the mess. Now its up to Fairy Tail's Strongest Team, Maka's Team, and Tate & Claudia to save everyone and turn everything back to normal. A lot of ships are coming!
1. AN

Tate (ta-tea) and Claudia were just two ordinary girls. But one day they made a huge mistake. They mixed Fairy Tail and Soul Eater together. But that's not all. Tate and Claudia were somehow sucked into the mess. Now its up to Fairy Tail's Strongest Team, Maka's Team, and Tate & Claudia to save everyone and turn everything back to normal. A lot of ships are coming!

A/N Hey everyone Its Tate! I have made a new story! What is Happening? So... Im gonna start writing and planning it out. When the first Chapter is done, im gonna post it.

Its appreciated if you leave reviews. How does the story sound? So have a good day. Once I start writing and posting, ill find a schedule.

Bye~~~


	2. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first chapter. I don't have much to say except everyone is gonna be 18. Except for the Fairy Tail characters that went through the Seven Year Gap. So Soul, Maka, Death the Kid, etc... is gonna be 18. Okay Now that's cleared up. Lets start the story with a short chapter. :) Enjoy

Okay, Okay! I know what we were doing was wrong, but we had to. Well... not exactly _had to. _It was just very important. It was to... BRING NATSU AND LUCY TOGETHER! My best friend and I had enough! We were not gonna sit here and wait for Mr. Trollshima to bring Natsu and Lucy. That could take years! Especially how long this anime is gonna go on.

So using my computer skills and my best friend's drawing skills, we were gonna hack into the animating system on Fairy Tail. My best friend would then draw a Nalu scene and i would post it. Piece of cake, right? Well, we made a mistake...

Hi! My name is Tate Williams. Pronounced Ta-tea, everyone always say it wrong... Anyways. I have light brown skin and shoulder-length straight black hair. I have brown eyes and black/purple glasses. I'm 5'8 and I'm 18 years old. I'm an expert on technology. I can hack everything and anything. Ask me to make a website? I can do it. Ask me to hack Todd Haberkorn's phone? I can do it. Ask me to hack an animating system? I can do it. Well...kind of

The weirdo I call my best friend is Claudia Martinez. Shes Mexican and has long black hair. She has brown eyes and black glasses. She's 6'0 and 18 years old. (Though I'm older, everyone thinks I'm younger than her. Edward Elric moment.) She's an expert on drawing. Honestly shes one of the best artist i know. Her drawings of the Nalu scene literally looked similar to the original work.

We are the diabolical twins. Any time we cause trouble, we were always together. We had already moved out of our parents house and began to live together to continue our business. We had been best friends for almost 14 years, since kindergarten.

Back to the story...

I was sending the code back in to finalize her drawings. I stopped in the middle. I spun my revolving chair towards her direction. "You know what we should do?" I asked, thinking my plan over. She looked up, giving me her attention. "We should do it for SoMa too, while were at it." I started to spin in my chair waiting for her answer. She shrugged. "I don't care." Claudia answered. I turned towards my monitors. The Fairy Tail code was still not done so I finished it.

Hmm...what would happen if I begin the Soul Eater code while Fairy Tail was still downloading? I thought it over. Nothing _that bad _could happen. I started to type in the Soul Eater code.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Claudia asked nonchalantly.

"Yea I know what I'm doing." I reassured her confidently. I was done until an alert started to beep on another one of my monitors. It said in bold black letter:

**WARNING! WARNING! MALFUNCTION STARTING IN**

**3... **"F**k! Get down!" I yelled.

**2... **Claudia and I dashed and jumped behind the couch that was in our office.

**1... **My computers began to cause sparks. Sparks that caused mini fires. Smoke ran to the ceiling and water began to fall down on us and all our stuff. Once the flames lowered and extinguished, Claudia and I, who were soaking wet, walked up to my computers.

"Man its gonna take a while to get our equipment back." I said sadly.

"Were gonna have to work hard for a few months to get all this stuff back." Claudia added. Suddenly all my monitors turned on.

"Ahh!" We screamed, backing away from the computers.

"What the..." I muttered.

"How?" Claudia said in disbelief. "Tate..."

I looked at her. "Yea?"

"Did u finish the Soul eater code before the explosion?"

I looked at her with confusion. Why did it matter? "Yea, why?" Claudia looked worried.

"Well that explains that..." She pointed to one of my monitors. I looked at the monitor she pointed to. There was a picture of Fairy Tail on it. Or so I thought... I walked closer. No its Soul Eater. Wait...no it is Fairy Tail. I suddenly gawked at the discovery I just made. Claudia had the same look on her face.

"WE MIXED FAIRY TAIL AND SOUL EATER!"

There it is my small little chapter. I'm disappointed it wasn't longer. Well there ya go. Make sure to leave reviews and favorite my story. :) Bye.


	3. Chapter 2

Well Hey! This is the second chapter sorry for the long wait! And to tell u I need some help in writing fights...lol. Oh and romantic scenes. I suck at those.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting a Friend**

Claudia and I froze with disbelief. We, just two innocent teenage girls, were able to make Fairy Tail and Soul Eater mix. A slow smile began to appear on my face. "Amazing!" I yelled. The way it was created and how real it looks, we could make some good money. (lol pretend that they can) Money signs appeared in my eyes."What do you mean "amazing'?" Claudia asked harshly.

"I'm meaning that we just made a mix of Fairy Tail and Soul Eater. We could make a fortune." I answered slyly. Claudia smiled as well.

"Wow, we could. Look at you making up plans and stuff." She said, smirking.

"Oh shut up and die, will ya?" I said in a playful tone," So we should take a screen-shot or something before it disappears." I continued, already slowly walking to my computers. I reluctantly started to press the buttons. A bright light attacked me. I yelped out a girly scream and backed up behind Claudia. We both shielded our eyes.

"What is going on?" We both asked. The light blinked, as if answering our question.

"Should we be really playing around with that?" Claudia asked, hesitantly. Once again, the light blinked.

I shrugged nervously. "I think we'll be okay." I reassured her. I took uneasy steps toward the computer, still covering my eyes because of the light. I literally had no idea where my hands were going. Then suddenly something grabbed my arm.

"Ah! What the f**k?!" I screamed. It began to pull me further towards the screen. "Tate whats wrong?" Claudia yelled.

"Something has my hand. It wont let go!" I yelled back. "Help me!" She rushed forward and grabbed my hand. "AHHH!" I screamed. This was like an Inuyasha moment and I didn't like it at all. I'm fine. Its not like it can bring my hand through the screen. Right after I had thought that, just like jelly, my hand went right through.

"Holy Sh*t!" I yelled. "My hand went right through the computer screen. HALP! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Tate, Hold on!" Claudia shouted. Half of my body was already in. The hand that had mine tugged me in, making Claudia fall in too.

"Tate..." Claudia said before falling limp.

"Claudia..." I said suddenly feeling drowsy and dizzy. "Help us..."

* * *

**I was going to stop here but that's way too short.**

I opened my eyes with great difficulty. I tried to sit up, but ended up getting light-headed. I put my hand on my head. "Woah head-rush..." I muttered. I looked down. My clothes were different. I had a dark blue and light blue skirt on. My top consisted of the same colors. It was a strapless shirt with mini waves on the bottom of the shirt that showed my stomache. I had black boots on and two separate sleeves, that stayed on my arm by two blue belts. My hair was in a long braid and had some blue strands.

"Whats up with all the blue?" I asked myself. I got up slowly with only slight difficulty. My legs were sore, but I was fine.

"So lets go Cla- What!" I looked around me. "Shes not here...UGH! Are you kidding me?" I said to myself. Well, before I look for her... Where am I? I walked slowly around the little area I was in. It seems strangely familiar. I looked up at the sky. Yep. I knew it. I'm in Soul Eater. The way the moon looked, anyone could tell. I pinched myself. Ow! Nope I'm definitely not sleeping. But How? How did I come here?

Wait! If I'm in Soul Eater, I have a 50% chance of being a weapon! Sadly, I have no time to find out. I have to find Claudia and leave. But who am I kidding! I wanted to stay here and meet the students of DWMA! Well I should be on my way to find Claudia. I walked towards an alley. _Hopefully this leads out of here! _

What I found was Death City! The way the moon looked. The dark houses. The cobblestone street. All the mini stores and booths. DWMA standing high and symmetrical. The creepy atmosphere. I loved it! I was in a place that I've been dying to go to.

Well I should go ask people if they have seen Claudia. I noticed a cute looking boy about my age in a white apron helping a booth. I, of course, walked up shyly to him. "Ummm...Hello!" I said, waving my hand. The boy turned around and looked up at me. He shot a smile my way. Good God he was gorgeous! Did I say cute? I meant totally hot! He reminded me of Naru from Ghost Hunt. Tall and skinny. Black short straight hair. With piercing blue eyes. The only thing that was different was that he had black earrings. May I say that I find guys wearing earrings amazing! I totally knew there was hearts in my eyes.

"Hello! My name is Des!" He said, sticking out his hand. He had a small noticeable smirk on his face, he knew I was just checking him out. "I'm Tate!" I exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"Uh... so I was wondering if you have seen a tall Mexican girl, who's about our age. She has glasses and has long black hair." I continued. He shook his head, messing up his hair slightly. "Sorry, no I haven't." He answered. He used his hand to push his hair back, looking incredibly attractive while doing it.

So, people have always told me that I was a bit...blunt. So I have no problems with throwing my feelings out. "Are you just gonna sit here and flaunt your gorgeousness?" I asked casually. His eyes widened from my random question, but his smirk reappeared on his face.

"My gorgeousness?" He asked innocently. I made a 'are you serious face'. "Stop acting dumb." I retorted. "You know you're hot, there's no point in hiding it."

"I've never met someone so blunt and beautiful." He said, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

I laughed. "So you're a flirt now?" I asked.

"I've always been a flirt." He said, seductively. I laughed again.

"Well now, since we know so much about each other, were friends now. We need to keep in touch." I said enthusiastically. He slung his arm around my shoulder, looking like we've been friends forever.

"Definitely! Now go find your friend." I smiled. "I will, thanks. Bye Des!" I yelled, running from his grasp.

"Bye Tate!" He yelled back.

I continued running down the street. Until I saw a shadow of a tall girl walking down an alley. I ran as fast as I could to follow her. "Claudia, its me Tate!" I shouted. "Clau- uh oh you're not Claudia."

In front of me was a huge she-monster. She had 6 red eyes, a snake and human body, long black hair, long sharp nails that could shred me into half easily, and black leathery wings. I stared at it in shock. In my daze, the monster picked up her snake tail and swung at me. I guess instincts took over and a did a somersault over the tail, and get this, and actually LANDED IT!

"Woah what the-" I was saying until it swung its tail at me. It hit me hard, knocking all the air out of my lungs. My back smashed into a wall, and I fell to the ground. I sat there, trying to figure out what air was. Well, I always wondered how it felt to get beat up and let me tell you. It hurt, it hurt A LOT!

Wait, its Soul Eater. Maybe I'm a weapon. I knew it took time to change successfully into a weapon, but I didn't have time. Please, Please be a weapon.

_Please let my arm turn into a weapon... _(I don't know how it works so...) Suddenly I felt a light sensation wash over me. My right arm hardened. I looked down in surprise. My arm was the barrel of a shotgun! Awesome! It felt way too easy to turn into a weapon. I felt like I've been doing it for years.

I smirked at the monster, "Get ready to die!" I yelled charging in. I began to shoot frantically at the Kishin. I was shooting the same thing Death the Kid shoots. The monster roared in pain. It slashed its nail's at me, cutting my arm. "Ow." I said.

It swung its tail at me and I flipped over it. But in mid-air I shot at it. "Why do I know how to do this?" I exclaimed. "Not that im complaining." I ran up to the monster. "Take this!" I yelled. My arm suddenly turned into a sword. I slashed at the monster, cutting it in half. It roared before exploding and leaving a Kishin soul.

"How did I change?" I wondered looking at my arm, that slowly turned back to normal. I walked up to the Kishin soul. "I've always wanted to taste one." I grabbed the soul and reluctantly ate it. Woah! It tasted amazing! Its tasted like...like...well a soul. I couldn't explain it. I heard footsteps come from behind me. I changed my arm into a gun and swung around to look at the person.

"Who are you?" They said. I saw who it was and smirked.

"Oh its you."

* * *

Tada I'm done. And Yes Des is important. Don't worry about Claudia shes coming up soon.

Look forward to the next chapter. **Chapter 3: New Criminals**

**Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**xoxox~richgirl555cub~xoxox**


End file.
